The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Baptisia plant, botanically known as Baptisia ‘Lavender Rose’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Lavender Rose’. The new cultivar represents a new false indigo, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new invention arose from an ongoing breeding program in a dedicated test plot in Glencoe, Ill. The objective of the breeding program is to develop novel interspecific hybrids of Baptisia that exhibit unique flower coloration, hybrid vigor, ease of clonal propagation, and desirable plant habits.
‘Lavender Rose’ was selected as a single unique plant by the Inventor in June of 2009 after evaluating seedlings that derived from a cross made in May of 2004 between unnamed plants of hybrid Baptisia from the Inventor's breeding program. The female parent was a seedling that derived from open pollination of an unnamed interspecific hybrid of Baptisia australis×Baptisia leucophaea. The male parent was an unnamed interspecific hybrid of Baptisia australis×Baptisia leucophaea. 
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem tip cuttings under the direction of the Inventor in June of 2009 in Glencoe, Ill. Asexual propagation by stem shoot tip cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.